Lovely Drunken Prat
by LunaB1134
Summary: “Actually, I have no objections to your drinking,” Hermione said, while Ron looked incredulous. “It’s just that you were doing a bit of talking last night…” Ron and Harry have a bit much Butterbeer, Hermione comes down and hears something that shocks her.


29/12/2005 13:08:00

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own a computer, a lot of broken pens, and a bent-up notebook.

Another loud, raucous cry came from downstairs. Hermione Granger, having had quite enough, slammed her book shut, simultaneously upsetting her ink bottle and Crookshanks, who had been purring on her lap. She had unimaginable amounts of homework since it was N.E.W.T. year, she hadn't begun it due to the rather long Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match that day, it was well past midnight, and people were STILL down in the common room celebrating the victory. Hermione decided it was her duty as Head Girl to put her foot down. Pulling her dressing gown tightly over her nightdress and shoving on her slippers, Hermione stalked down the girls' dormitory staircase.

Opening the door to the common room rather viciously, she came upon the sight of five or six inebriated male Gryffindors arranged on various pieces of furniture in front of the slowly dying fire. Dean and Seamus were muttering darkly, though vaguely, and Neville was passed out on the sofa. Another fifth year was snoring loudly on the floor dangerously close to the fire. A tall, red-haired boy and a bespectacled youth with untidy black hair were sitting on opposite armchairs, still wearing scarlet Quidditch robes, looking rather dizzy and mumbling indistinguishable comments sometimes punctuated by loud giggles or exclamations.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. It was common knowledge that she had not approved when Fred and George had made an impromptu entrance to the victory party, bringing lots of Butterbeer Extra and Skiving Snackboxes with them. This was bad enough, but then the whole male Gryffindor population had spontaneously, as one, decided to become as drunk as possible- including Ron and Harry. Hermione, in disgust, had departed in order to get a head start on her Arithmancy essay, but had failed miserably with the commotion in the common room. Now she was down here, burdened with the task of making sure these idiots didn't get too drunk, although she doubted if they hadn't passed their limit already.

Hermione stomped over to Ron and Harry, who had been giggling feebly, intent on taking away every alcoholic drink in the vicinity. Upon picking up all the bottles, she happened to hear a comment made by Harry.

"Ron-hic- I think I'm-hee hee- in love with your-ha ha- sister, is that okay with you?"

Hermione's eyes bulged. She had suspected this for quite a while, but she knew that saying this to Ginny's older, protective brother would be like speaking your last words.

"Sure-hic- Harry, that's-hic- fine, go ahead," said Ron, while Hermione dropped her mouth open, appalled. They still hadn't seemed to notice her. "You know- hic- I wish I had a- hic- girlfriend," he said, vaguely.

Hermione dropped all the Butterbeer Extras on the floor- they fell with a loud clank. She now had every bit of attention focused on Ron and his freckled face. Could this- would he- could they- would she- no, she was being silly… but still…

Still not having taken any notice of Hermione, Harry sniggered loudly. "You-hic- need to find yourself a girl, mate." Hermione glanced at him, then gave all her attention back to Ron.

Ron shrugged. "Yah, I know… I think I found her already." Hermione's heart was beating rapidly, and for once, she couldn't think at all.

Harry giggled again, then asked, "Who?"

Ron, looking very solemn (and a bit more sober) said, "It's someone we've known… for a long time…" –Hermione's heart was racing- "and she is-hic- brave and clever and-hic- very pretty."

At this, Hermione's heart fell. It couldn't be her. Since when had Ron ever thought of her as pretty? That would be never. He hadn't even recognized her at the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. _That would be because he thought you weren't pretty enough to be liked by someone that famous, _she thought ruefully. Turning away slowly, with tears in her eyes, Hermione started to walk away, when she heard something. It was her name.

"Hermione."

Hermione looked back, startled.

It was Ron.

"Hermione Jane Granger", he said a little louder. "Yes, Harry," he said, "she's the one!" Ron was so drunk that he seemed to not have noticed that Harry had done a Neville and was currently snoring spread-eagled on the carpet. Ron continued his one-sided conversation with Harry's armchair, which Hermione, out of shock and disbelief, had collapsed into.

"Yes, Harry," said Ron pompously, rather like Percy. "I like -hic- Hermione. Didn't you ever wonder why I was jealous of -hic- bloody Krum? Well, that's why." Hermione was torn between crying with joy and laughing hysterically. Ron- Ronald Weasley, the great, ignorant prat, liked her- sensible, bossy, Hermione. All she could bring herself to do was whisper, "Really?"

Ron made direct eye contact with her, still not seeming to recognize her. "Harry?" he said slowly. "I think- I think I'm in love with her." He mumbled softly, "and I'll love her forever…" Then, succumbing to the fad that had slowly made its way across the Gryffindor common room, he dropped his head forward and began to snore more loudly than Harry.

Hermione crossed the room and began to ascend the girls staircase in a daze, simply thinking three words- _He loves me, he loves me, he _loves_ me, he loves _me_…_

Hermione collapsed onto her bed, not bothering to shed her dressing gown. She had been in love with Ron for god knows how long, and she had been constantly wondering if he liked her back. Now that she had confirmation of mutual feelings, her mind began to race. She began thinking, what should I do? How would Harry react? Was Ron just drunk tonight, and did he just delude himself into thinking he loved me?

_Oh, just bloody shut up_, she told herself when this thought came out. Her mum had always said to wait until morning, and you will know what to do. Hermione decided to do just that, and promptly fell asleep, with a huge grin on her face.

Hermione had excellent dreams that night.

That morning, Hermione woke up happy. She knew exactly what she would do. She was partially woken by the sun at 7:45, and partially woken by loud, hysterical giggling. Hermione stumbled downstairs to find Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville, Dean, and the fifth year just waking up, not having moved from their spots last night. All of them looked extremely tired, and as if they had headaches. _Serves them right_, Hermione thought, _drinking all that much…_

At about eight twenty, Ron and Harry stumbled down the staircase. Hermione had prepared a headache remedy for both of them, which she thrust at them with a stern look that clearly said _I told you so_. They started to walk down to the Great Hall. She then turned to stare at Ron's face, which she had never gotten to properly study. He had those perfect freckles (Hermione loved them) and icy blue eyes (Hermione loved them) and long nose (Hermione loved it) and red hair (Hermione loved it)…

She must have had a stupid grin on her face, because Ron irritably asked, "What's making you so happy?"

"Oh, nothing," said Hermione gleefully. "But about last night…"

Harry groaned and massaged his temple vigorously. "We KNOW, Hermione," he said, "we won't drink that much ever again. Happy now?"

"Actually, I have no objections to your drinking," Hermione said, while Ron looked incredulous. "It's just that you were doing a bit of talking last night…"

"What, you came down to check on us?" asked Ron.

"Yes, I did," said Hermione. "And I was just wondering… did you mean what you said, Ron, when you confessed your undying love to me?"

Harry spit out his headache remedy, spraying it over Ron, while Ron had dropped his goblet altogether and was turning maroon.

"Well-er-you see-" he stuttered.

"Because here," Hermione said coolly, "is exactly what I think on that subject."

And Hermione grabbed the front of Ron's robes, pulled his face down to hers, and kissed Ron Weasley with all her might.

It was utter heaven. Ron encircled her waist with his arms as he kissed her back. When they finally broke apart, Harry was standing there, looking like he was petrified with shock, Ron looked confused but ecstatic, and Hermione could only guess what sort of stunned elation was written on her face.

Harry started to edge away slowly. "Um-well- I'll just –leave then, shall I?" And he ran.

"Goodbye, Harry!" Hermione called. "Have a nice breakfast!" Then she turned to Ron and looked him straight in the eye.

They stood there for quite a while, looking at each other.

"Walk by the lake with me?" he finally said, quietly.

"Lovely", said Hermione happily.

And they walked down to the grounds hand in hand, laughing all the way.

A/N: First story on Woot! I hope everyone liked it! If you did, REVIEW! If you hated it, REVIEW! If you live in the dark murky forests of the Inkworld, REVIEW! Thanks! Luna


End file.
